


what can i say (you're so gorgeous)

by TessTheDreamer



Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [7]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Alex drinks too much coffee, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, henry's a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessTheDreamer/pseuds/TessTheDreamer
Summary: Henry thinks a regular customer of his is cute. Really cute.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: AUgust 2020 Short Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856617
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171
Collections: AUgust 2020





	what can i say (you're so gorgeous)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift.

Henry was starting to get really worried about one of his customers. 

This wasn’t exactly rare. He knew that he shouldn’t worry about his customers, that’s what his sister and co-worker Bea always said, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. He was a worrier. But usually, he would stop worrying after a few days. 

He hadn’t stopped worrying about this guy. 

Henry was pretty sure his name was Alex, that was what one of his friends had called him and what he asked to get put on his drinks, and he always got a lot of coffee. And Henry was a barista. Multiple shots of espresso didn’t usually shock him, but Alex always got so many. And he always looked exhausted. 

Looking exhausted didn’t stop him from being very handsome though, with his brown skin and fluffy hair and dark eyes. Which was both annoying and a good view. 

“Ogling that one guy again?” his best friend Pez asked, leaning on the counter and sipping one of his ridiculously sugary drinks. Even though he didn’t work at his family’s cafe, he was there all the time. Henry sighed, burying his head in his hands and wishing he had never told him about Alex. “Why am I even asking? I know you are.”

“Shut up, Pez.”

“You should ask him out.”

“He probably doesn’t even know I exist.”

“If you didn’t exist, where would he get his ridiculous amount of coffee?”

That was a good point, but Henry would never tell him. “You know what I mean. I’m just the barista. He doesn’t  _ really _ know me.”

“Mate,” Pez started, setting his drink down on the counter dramatically. Everything he did was dramatic, from his words to his outfit and actions. “You’re a very attractive barista. I may be your best friend, but I also have eyes. If you asked him out, he probably wouldn’t say no.”

Still, the thought of actually asking Alex on a date or something made him queasy. “But he might say no. And that’s enough for me.” 

“Ugh, fine.” His friend groaned. “Do you want to know anything about him?”

His eyebrows shot up as he filled a cup with espresso. “Wait. You know stuff about him?”

“Yeah, I’m friends with his friend Nora. And I’ve met his sister.”

How did he know everyone on campus? “And you didn’t think to tell me this?”

“I thought that you were never gonna make a move, so it would be useless.”

This time, Henry groaned. “Just tell me.”

“Fine,” Pez said. “His name’s Alex Claremont-Diaz. He double majors in polisci and pre-law, his parents are politicians, and according to his sister he’s super into a really hot British barista.”

“Very funny joke Pez,” Henry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Is it though?” he asked, that mischievious smirk pulling at his lips. “I got to go to class. Good luck, loverboy.”

Pez walked out the door, and Henry started to process the information. Alex Claremont-Diaz. He had a sister and a friend named Nora. Double major, in polisci and pre-law. No wonder he drank so much coffee. 

He kept on making coffee, trying not to think about him. It wasn’t like he was ever going to ask him out anyway. 

It was a few days before Alex showed up again, on the end of a slow day, his hair unruly in a way that made Henry’s mouth dry. He smiled at him as he ordered his usual, adding yet another shot of espresso. How had he not died yet?

“I have absolutely no idea.”

Oh fuck. Did he say that out loud? 

Alex was still smiling at him. He was waiting for a reply. Of course. 

“You’re the only person who comes in here that gets this much espresso,” Henry said, quickly typing in his order. 

“I’m not surprised,” Alex said. His voice was rich, and he sounded amused. “My sister always tells me that I get too much coffee, but I’ve never listened to her.”

“Oh, I get that. I never listen to my sister, although I probably should. She’s wise, sometimes.”

“You seem pretty wise too.”

He almost choked on the air. 

He quickly made Alex’s drink, pouring in the extra shot of espresso and trying not to wince. 

“Alex!” he called out, setting his drink down on the corner. Normally, he would start to work on another order, but there weren’t any more. He both hated and loved slow days, they were boring but calming. There were less chances for customers to yell at him for not serving Unicorn Frappecinos, but he had to say, those customers made great stories. 

“Thanks,” Alex said. 

And then he sat down and pulled out his laptop. 

Henry nearly dropped the pastry he was pulling out of the display. Normally, he just left with his coffee. He never stayed. 

“Are you friends with someone named Pez?” he asked, out of the blue. He was typing furiously on his laptop, his fingers moving at the speed of sound. 

“Oh, yeah,” Henry answered. “I think he’s friends with someone you know. Nora?”

“Yeah, she brought him to a party once. He’s very flamboyant.”

He snorted. “You should see him when he comes in here to visit me. Looks like Elton John. It’s great, but it totally freaks out the older customers.”

Alex cackled.  _ Whoa _ . “I would pay so much money to see that. By the way, am I bothering you by being in here? I was planning on going back home to study, but it’ll definitely be loud, and it’s really quiet in here.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Polisci and pre-law, right?”

“Exactly. It’s sweet torture. How did you know?”

“Pez. No wonder you drink so much coffee.:

Alex grinned down at his screen. 

He continued working on his laptop as Henry started to close up, putting the stools and chairs on the tables, cleaning the machines and taking the pastries out of the displays. He put a few in a bag to bring home, taking off his apron and hanging it up in the back. Soon enough, it was closing time. 

Still, Alex looked so focused. He didn’t want to break that.

Henry sat down at one of the tables, pulling out his laptop and starting to work on one of his projects. He was about halfway through when a voice broke him out of his trance. 

“Oh my god, it’s past closing time, I’m so sorry.”

He glanced back, closing his laptop as he watched Alex stuff all his stuff into his bag. His hair was even messier than it was when he came in, and he was taking in the look of the obviously closed cafe.

“It’s fine,” Henry said. “You were working hard. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“Oh,” Alex said, and for once he seemed lost for words. “Thanks. Hey, let me make it up to you.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“I know a really good food truck nearby. I should take you sometime.”

Wait. 

Was this a date? 

This had to be a date. The way Alex was looking at him, his dark eyes both soft and fiery, was definitely not platonic. Henry was a disaster gay, but he wasn’t that dumb. 

“That sounds fun,” he said, holding out his hand. “Here, I’ll give you my number.”

He handed his phone to him, and he put in his number, saving it under his first name and giving it back. 

“I look forward to it,” Alex said. “Again, thanks for waiting for me.”

He turned around and started out the double doors, but then stopped and turned around. Alex darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying out of the cafe. 

Henry raised a hand to his cheek, his fingers brushed where he had kissed him. 

Maybe Pez had been right after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gays


End file.
